


Noises

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst I guess, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: There isn't a room you can walk into that doesn't have some sort of noise in it.





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm in the writing mood but also feeling really down. Get ready for feels.

There wasn’t a single room you could walk into where there wasn’t some sort of noise.

 

Virgil’s room always had the muffled sound of music that he listened to through his headphones.

 

Roman’s room was usually filled with his singing or dramatic readings of plays or poetry.

 

Patton’s room had the sound of laughter and occasionally the sound of a kitten meowing.

 

Logan’s room was the quietest room but you could still hear the sound of him writing (usually scribbling something down in his notebook) or the sound of him pacing. And sometimes, if you were quiet enough, you could hear his thoughts.

 

These sounds filled the house every day. If you were observant enough, you could predict when the noises would start (It’s a fun game, really). At first, these sounds were a bit annoying and for a while, the house was filled with nothing but shouting and door slamming. Over time, though, the shouting and door slamming stopped and none of the sides could live without hearing the familiar sounds they had grown used to.

 

Eventually, some sounds changed. They started subtly enough:

 

Virgil’s music wasn’t as loud anymore. Roman didn’t sing as much as he used to. Patton’s kitten didn’t meow as often. Logan didn’t pace as much. The rest of the sounds remained. None of the sides were going to ask each other why they couldn’t hear one particular sound anymore. Logan didn’t really understand that but decided that it was for the best. He always did prefer less noise, anyway.

 

But at some point, there wasn’t a single room you could walk into where there was noise.

 

There was no music coming from Virgil’s room. Roman didn’t read anymore. Patton’s laughter was practically nonexistent. Logan didn't write anymore. Silence filled the rooms and it filled their heads. Logan couldn’t recall the last time it had been this quiet.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the silence was finally replaced. The sound started off quiet - so quiet that Logan hadn’t even caught it at first. But then it got louder and Logan listened intently. His ears were straining to pick up the sound - it had been so long,  _ too  _ long. But the sounds that met his ears weren’t something he’d have preferred over the silence.

 

It was the sound of sobbing. Quiet sobs and some sniffling. At some point, there was a cough in between the sobs, some more sniffling, then more quiet sobbing.

 

Logan opened his door and gazed down the empty hall. It had been a while since he’d seen anyone else. He had been cramped up in his room for too long. As he listened to the sobbing, he struggled to locate its source. He walked up to the other three doors and placed his ear against them in order to hear the sob better but it didn’t seem like it was coming from any of the rooms.

 

_ Maybe they’re in the living room _ , Logan thought. He made his way downstairs and saw no one there. He then walked into the kitchen to see it empty as well. He frowned.  _ Where is everyone? _

 

He listened for the sobbing but he couldn’t hear it anymore. He stood in the kitchen, disappointed.

 

Logan was about to walk back to his room when his ears picked up a different sound. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, listening. His mind ran through a million things, desperately trying to match the sound with something,  _ anything _ . And then it found the match.

 

It was the sound of a heart monitor.

 

The beeping was slow, which indicated that the heartbeat of someone was slow (or resting). It was rhythmic, in a sense, and it was soothing Logan. He absentmindedly followed the beeping to the front door. He reached for the knob but before he could turn it, he stopped himself.

 

_ What am I doing? _ he asked himself. He stepped away from the door and listened. The beeping was  _ definitely  _ coming from outside. But that didn’t make sense to Logan. It just wasn’t… _ logical _ .

 

…

 

Had Logan missed hearing Patton’s puns so much that he resorted to making one on his own? Maybe. Regardless, there was no logical scenario that had a heart monitor outside of the house.

 

_ I guess there’s only one way to find out. _

 

Logan normally wasn’t the risk taker - that was Roman. Did he miss Roman’s bold, risk-taking personality? Perhaps. But there wasn’t time to think of that now. He had to find the source of the beeping and he had to find it  _ now _ .

 

Logan flung the door open and was met with an unbelievable sight. Instead of the street, he was met with a long white hall filled with chairs. Logan blinked.

 

_ Am I dreaming? _

 

He pinched himself but ultimately it did nothing. The lights flickered and Logan could hear the faint hum of a generator somewhere. Logan hesitantly took a step in and heard the door shut behind him. He turned around and gasped. The door had been replaced with an elevator.

 

_ What is going on?! I  _ **_must_ ** _ be dreaming! This isn’t- _

 

Logan’s thoughts were cut off by the beeping. It was louder this time, which indicated he was close by. Logan walked down the hall and followed the beeping. He walked past the chairs and heard faint whispers. He stopped and turned to the chairs but the whispers only stopped. He slowly turned back around and continued to follow the beeping.

 

After a bit of wandering, Logan realized he was in a hospital. He wasn’t sure  _ why _ but the thought of being there made him feel sick. So sick, in fact, that he ended up leaning against the wall.

 

_ Ugh, since when do I get like this? _

 

Logan ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

 

_ Never mind, I remember. _

 

He stood up and listened for the beeping. It was louder now which meant it was easier for Logan to follow. He made his way to a closed door and realized the beeping was drowning out every other sound. He reached for the door handle with a hand over an ear and opened the door.

 

The beeping immediately grew quiet.

 

Logan opened the door fully and looked in. His heart nearly stopped. The heart monitor mimicked him.

 

_ No, this can’t be! _

 

But it was.

 

Logan was in  _ his  _ hospital room. He saw his pale self in the bed hooked up to various machines. The heart monitor was  _ his  _ heart monitor. He resisted the urge to go closer to his body, fearing that his heart would fully stop and he would be trapped there.

 

He glanced around the room, knowing he would _hate_ it when he woke up. The lights were too bright, the walls were blank and although there was order to the room, nothing was in the order that he would’ve liked it to be. Logan’s eyes then landed on the mess beside the bed.

 

“Virgil?” he asked.

 

Virgil didn’t respond. Logan sighed.

 

“Right. You can’t hear me…”

 

Logan heard Virgil sniffle and look up. Virgil’s eyes were red, his hair resembled a rat’s nest and the bags under his eyes seemed to have gotten darker. Logan had a feeling that the bags hadn’t been intentionally applied by Virgil and that made Logan feel worse.

 

_ What happened to me? _

 

He sat down in the seat beside Virgil and tried to remember anything that could help. Nothing came up, though. Of all the possibilities, not one of them seemed likely in Logan’s situation.

 

Virgil wiped his eyes on his damp sleeve and looked down. Logan’s heart stung.

 

_ How long has it been like this? _

 

Logan tried to recall when the noises stopped but to no avail. It seemed like he couldn’t remember  _ anything  _ anymore.

 

Virgil gently gripped Logan’s hand and carefully placed his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and gently squeezed Logan’s hand.

 

_ What’ll happen if I leave? _

 

Logan’s heart monitor beeped faster and Virgil sat up. Logan tried calming himself down.

 

_ No no, don’t do this to him now. _

 

The heart monitor slowed and Virgil laid his head back down on Logan’s chest. He sniffled and placed a hand over his face.

 

Logan sat in the chair, watching. Words couldn’t describe how he was feeling and he couldn’t imagine what  _ Virgil  _ was feeling at the moment.

 

After a while, Virgil broke the silence.

 

“I hope you can hear me,” he croaked. Logan winced as he remembered the last time he had heard Virgil’s voice croak. Virgil took a breath and continued. “We all miss you, you know. The house isn’t really the same without you.” Virgil wiped his eyes again. “The doctor told us…he told us that if you didn’t wake up soon that they were going to have to pull the plug.” Logan’s eyes widened.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

Virgil sniffled and wiped his eyes again.

 

“I just wanted to tell you in hopes that…” His words trailed off. Virgil bit his lip and covered his eyes with his sleeve. He let out a breath, which came out more like a whistle, before continuing. “Logan,  _ please  _ don’t leave me…” Virgil uncovered his eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek. “Just please…don’t leave m - us. You can’t leave us.” More tears rolled down and Logan felt himself tearing up. “Logan, I - we care about you! We don’t want you to leave! We’re sorry for all of the things we’ve said or done that made you feel like shit!” Virgil squeezed Logan’s hand and let out a sob. “I…we can’t function without you…”

 

Logan could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks and he wiped them away. He hated seeing anyone like this,  _ especially  _ Virgil. And the fact that Virgil was alone just made it worse.

 

Virgil let go of Logan’s hand and slid down in his seat. He tugged at his hair and let out another sob. He buried his face in his hands and broke down sobbing. Logan bit his lip and wiped his eyes.

 

“I hear you, Virgil,” he said. “I  _ wish  _ you could hear me. I didn’t know…” Logan struggled to continue. His throat hurt from holding back a sob. “I miss you all too…I wish I could come back…”

 

Logan sat back in his chair with tears streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to so desperately end Virgil’s sobbing. He wanted to end all the pain and guilt and tears. He wanted to be near the others again and hug them and laugh with them. He wanted to hear the comforting noises again.

 

But how was he supposed to come back when he didn’t even know he was gone?


End file.
